Another Day, another Wreckin'
by Debus
Summary: Ralph's life in the arcade has vastly improved since the infamous "Turbo-incident" but life goes on in a way the same it always has. In this story Ralph finishes up the work day and heads out to find activities to due while his counterpart Fix-It Felix Jr is about with his Wife the rough and tumble Sargent Calhoun.
1. I'm gunna' wreck it!

"I can fix it!" chimed the hammer wielding hero of Fix-it Felix Jr.

It was yet another day in Niceland and the game went it's course. Ralph showed up, Ralph wrecked, Felix showed up and began to "fix it", and at the end of it all Ralph was throw off the roof and into a pile of mud. The game was over just in time for the closing of the arcade.

"Swell job everyone!" Felix exclaimed as he shook hands and was patted on the back by the nicelanders. After this brief converse Felix bounded over to the edge of the building and looked down as the rest of the nicelanders scuttled into the apartment. "Some fine wreckin' back there pal!" Felix yelled down to Ralph who was wiping mud off his overalls.

"Thanks Felix, not half bad yourself! Was that the last game of the day then?" Ralph yelled back, most of the mud wiped away now. Felix in turn yelled back "I think so!" Ralph yelled back even louder "Great game to end the day the-" Gene threw open a window and blurted out "Can you two go and do something or just stop yelling!?" Both Felix and Ralph looked to the window then to each other and laughed. Felix hopped down from window to window towards the ground by Ralph.

"Well Ralph ol' buddy what would you mind doing this fine evening?" Felix said as he landed by his wrecking counterpart. "Eh to be honest Felix I am up for anythin-" before Ralph could finish there was the sound of the tram cart stopping and out of it came Sargent Calhoun. She did not bother walking up to Felix, in fact she just yelled "Felix! Got us seats saved for a few rounds of Street Fighter! Zangeif is on a skull crushing spree!"

At the sound of more yelling Gene flew open his window again and proclaimed from above " What did I say about yellin-EEK" his beady eyes locked on Calhoun and slammed the window shut, not wishing a fight with the Sargent.

Felix began to beam at the sight of his wife, while he was not the biggest fan of watching Street Fighter (due to the mass amounts of violence), he did love any chance he got to spend time with Calhoun. "That would be keen!" Felix began to bound over and stopped before looking back at Ralph "Um, did you save a seat for Ralph?"

Ralph at once waved this off and said "Nah I'm fine Felix! Go have fun!" Calhoun yelled back "You sure? Bet I could throw someone out of their seat for you!" Ralph again waved it off "No, No I'll be fine! May head to Tappers or Sugar Rush...something like that!" This being Felix's cue he leaped into the tram cart with a smile and Calhoun followed. The tram went back into the tunnel and Ralph watched it. With a light sigh he mumbled "Not sure really what to do..."

(If enough people like this little bit I'll write more in larger chunks. Would love feedback and ideas if you have them! Thanks for reading)


	2. Tappers

Ralph stood for a while. This statement while being blunt and rather dull fits the event perfectly due to the fact he did in fact have to wait for the tram to come back. When it came at long last he began to lumber towards it when a familiar voice called out from behind "*#*%!"

Ralph looked over his shoulder and saw one of the new citizens of Niceland looking up at him "Heya Q-Bert, headin' to the tram?" Ralph asked the little orange character. " *$*%#!" Q-Bert responded. "Tappers?" Ralph thought it over,"I have nothing else to do, mind if I join you?" With a nod from Q-Bert, him and Ralph entered the Tram. Ralph as always took up an entire cart while Q-Bert filled a quarter of a seat.

After the brief tram ride the duo made their way into Game-Central station, which being right after closing time was packed with near every character in the arcade. Ralph led while Q-Bert trailed behind. Things had changed for Ralph since the famed Turbo-Incident, as he thudded through the station towards Tappers near every character gave him a nod, wave, or simply a smile, there were even a few pats on the back. And after 30 years of rejection, Ralph treasured every single gesture.

Then at last the two had made it to Tappers, and there was quite a large crowd around a certain bad guy, his voice could be heard from the entrance "There I was in my castle like every day..." it was none other than King Koopa himself, Bowser. Ralph managed to make eye contact with him through the crowd and waved with a light grin. Bowser at once blurted out "Ralph! You won't believe this one! Get over here!" Ralph in turn came over to join the group, that of which consisted of mostly villains but had quite a few heroes as well.

Bowser cleared his throat and pondered for a moment "Um...where was I again?" he asked. "In your castle like always." answered Doctor Robotnik who was among the crowd. "Ah yes castle, got it. There I was, getting preparations ready for Mario to arrive to the final boss, me. I assumed I would be struck down into the lava soon after he arrived...but today was different!" there was a light murmur of excitement in the crowd and the fire-breathing king continued "This time...I got him! That I did! I got him! Fire-ball to the face!"

At this there was a grand applause from the crowd and it was at this moment Ralph noticed that Mario himself was part of the crowd, laughing the whole thing off and clapping as well. "I would have a' got you too if it were not for the fact my player was eight!" at Mario's comment the crowd burst into laughter, patting Mario on the back and mock-comforting him, he shoved them off jokingly as he chuckled.

"Ralph! You beat Felix often in your game? asked Clyde the ghost. Ralph became slightly rigid as all eyes in the group locked on him, he let out a forced cough before sputtering "Uh, you know...err. Once and a while I land a brick or two on his head..."

The group was silent for a moment, until a voice who belonged to Kano of Mortal Combat rose up "Yeeeeeeaaah!" with this prompting the crowd cheered and began to pat a rather surprised Ralph on the back. "Heh, thanks! I guess." Ralph chimed above the dying cheer the crowd.

Over the course of half an hour the crowd of characters began to split into different groups throughout the bar. And again Ralph was left with himself and Q-Bert, who had been by him the whole time, only now they where seated. Ralph looked down to Q-Bert "So , seems folks still love the new mini-game with you gu-" before Ralph could finish there was the sound of a small trumpet blast, and the scuttling of small feet behind him.

Ralph looked down to see none other than Sour Bill, whom in his dry monotone voice announced after lowering the trumpet from his lips "The president of Sugar-Rush would request the presence of Wreck-It Stinkbrain Ralph at the palace..."

Ralph rolled his eyes at his apparent new full name but could not help grinning "Thanks Bill. I'll head over." Sour Bill looked up with his glazed over look and in return mumbled "Don't mention it...ever" he then scuttled off and out the door.

Ralph looked down to the slightly puzzled Q-Bert and shrugged "Seems the president wants me. Take it easy Q-Bert." Ralph heaved himself up from the stool and thud through the door. "$ #*%!" Q-Bert called at Ralph as he left with what seemed like a wave. (More to come soon! Love comments and feedback)


	3. Stinkbrain and the president

Our Wreckin' hero thud through Game-Central station towards the gate to Sugar-Rush. After passing a few Pac-Man ghosts he entered through the gate.

Ralph's eyes at once were filled with the blast of colors from the Sugar-Rush landscape, when his eyes finally adjusted he began to make the long walk to the palace. Once by the track he noticed it was still quite busy, "Must have just had the qualifier to choose tomorrow's racers." Ralph thought to himself.

Ralph in fact was right, a few racers even still stood by their carts. One began to beckon Ralph over with his tiny hand. Ralph thud up to the small character "Eh...Francis right? Ralph asked.

"Rancis...but close enough. Vanellope wanted to see you at the palace if I remember right. She was in a real rush to get back there after the qualifier!" said the pint-sized racer. "I know, Sour-Bill told me at Tappers. Thanks still Francis." Ralph returned to walking towards the palace and Rancis called after him "It's Ranci-never mind..."

After the long walk Ralph at last was at the front gate of the towering white palace. He knocked on the door with one massive fist. The door slowly opened and Sour-Bill looked up at him, his dry words poured out with the opening of the door "Wreck-It Ralph...the president is in her office." the little green ball scuttled to the side holding the door for Ralph.

"Did you say office?" Ralph asked Sour-Bill as he entered the palace. "Formerly known as the throne room." answered Bill. With a nod of thanks Ralph began to thud down the hallway to the throne room.

Raplh at last came to the throne room and looked around before calling out "Eh...Vanellope you there?" At this call a curtain to one of the halls parted and out popped Vanellope, her outfit smeared with icing and more candy than usual "Heya Ralph!" she yelled. At once she scuttled up to Ralph and leaped for a high five which Ralph met with one of his titanic hands.

"How's it going kid?" Ralph asked with a big smile as the president landed back on the ground. "Aww, ya know presidential stuff. Parties, food fights, stuff like that!"

Ralph chuckled at his friend's new found duties and looked about again "So, you wanted me to come for som-" Ralph was cut off when his hand was grabbed "Oh yeah! Follow me you'll love this!"

Ralph was pulled back behind the curtain into pure darkness "Um...what am I looking for?" as soon as he finished the lights flew on and there was Vanellope standing by a large object with a tarp over it. Ralph perked a brow. "I spent all night on it!" Vanellope threw off the tarp to reveal a race-cart, much larger than any cart in the game by far. "Tada!" she yelled with a huge toothy smile. Ralph lumbered towards it "So...it's um like your guy's version of a monster truck or something?"

"Not even close stinkbrain! I made it for you!" Vanellope was practically glowing with pride. Ralph thud up to the large cart looking it over "You made this for me?" Ralph asked.

"Well gah-doi! That's what I just said didn't I? It's so you can race with me every once and a while after closing time!" Vanellope chimed, a huge smile still on her face.

"Aw...thanks a lot kid. Still gettin' use to this whole gift thing." he chuckled then leaned down and gave Vanellope a hug. "Gaw, don't get mushy now! Least I can do for the guy who made my life a blast! Should we test these ou-" there was a great amount of static noise coming from Vanellope's hoodie pocket.

"Eh what's that noise?" Ralph asked. Vanellope proceeded to pull out a walkie-talkie and turned a nob on it till the sound cleared up, "This is Papa Beard! Miss President did you know there is and unidentified cart blasting out of the build-a-cart station? Over."

Vanellope's face quickly became a visage of confusion, she said back into the walkie-talkie "Read ya Papa Beard. Over." She scratched her head for a moment then looked up to Ralph "Time to test your cart out then eh?"

(More to come soon!)


	4. The sour and the furious

Ralph sputtered a bit "Do what?" as he was more or less pulled towards the cart.

"Catch the unknown and mysterious cart-burglar of course Ralphie!" Vanellope said with a huge grin as she began to lead Ralph into his cart. "Well this is the first time I have really driven an-" Ralph was cut off by Vanellope throwing the tarp off her own cart, which for whatever reason was in the same room. "Learn fast or loose I always say! Come on Stinkbrain let's ride!" with that she pulled on her goggles, hopped in her cart and sped through the curtain and towards the front gate.

Ralph franticly pulled levels and pressed buttons on the cart grumbling in an attempt to make it start, and start it did. The engine roared and it blasted forward though the curtain "GEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" Ralph's yell filled the palace until he at last flew out the front gate and landed behind Vanellope's speeding cart.

Vanellope glanced over her shoulder "Ah glad to see it did not explode like the first one I made!" Ralph hysterically yelled to her as both carts zoomed down the road from the palace "The last one exploded!?"

"Yeah, yeah. But this one works fine! Now that ya got the hang of it let's find this burglar!" Vanellope pulled a level on the cart and her speed increased drastically, Ralph mimicked her action and in turn increased in speed. The duo raced off the road and onto the racetrack itself. Ralph squinted and saw that ahead of them was the mysterious racer "He's right ahead of us!" Ralph yelled to Vanellope whom he was right next to at last. "I know, I know! Just keep on him!" she yelled back.

The chase finally entered the forest of candy-canes and the unknown racer was still just out of the reach of Vanellope and Ralph. Then Vanellope's eyes lit up and an idea came to her. "Ralph! Remember when we escaped the castle the first time with my cart!?" she yelled to Ralph who was now behind her. "If you mean the time I had to use my fists to propel the cart; then yes!" "Well try it again!" Vanellope yelled with a big smile, absolutely enjoying the whole chase.

Ralph sighed a bit and unbuckled his seatbelt and lined up with Vanellope's cart. He then pulled a red lever and the cart came to a dead stop and Ralph flew forward yelling. He landed on the back of Vanellope's zooming cart with a thud and at once began to slams his fists into the ground, sending the cart into a period of amazing speed. "With this engine and your huge mitts we will catch him in no time!" Vanellope laughed back at Ralph.

The speed of Vanellope's cart kept increasing till at last they where on the tail of the unknown racer. Vanellope looked back to Ralph with a grin "Will you do the honors?" at this Ralph himself grinned as well and lifted his fists into the air in their iconic pose "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" with his battle cry complete, both fists slammed on the tail end of the mysterious cart and it flipped over Ralph and landed behind them.

Vanellope brought the cart to a stop and hopped over to the cart and Ralph followed. They both looked into the cart and it appeared just a helmet lay in the driver's seat. "Were we chasing a helmet this whole time?" Ralph asked. As soon as Ralph said this two small green hand pulled off the helmet and the face of Sour-Bill was revealed "Is the simulation complete Miss President?" the candy asked rubbing his head.

"Yup! Thanks for that! You can have the day off now." Vanellope patted Bill on the head. Sour-Bill then pulled a lever or two and the damaged cart putted off.

Ralph looked down slowly to Vanellope with a perked brow, she had a huge smile on her face. "So that was all...staged?" Ralph asked. "Well Bill's part was...but you did great! You are a natural at this racing thing Ralph!" she chimed. Ralph became slightly bashful "Heh, well you know...learned from the best!" he proceeded to high-five Vanellope.

The two then returned to their carts and they road back towards the palace.

(More to come!)


	5. Calm before the storm

Ralph pushed his cart in by Vanellope's and dusted off his hands "So you'll keep it here for me whenever you are in need of competition?" Ralph asked with a chuckle. Vanellope laughed at the use of the word competition "Well you can't be part of any of the REAL races but you are welcome to join some recreational one's after closing time!" Ralph smiled and looked down to Vanellope "Thanks for today kid, was a blast. Top shelf..." Ralph lifted one fist a Vanellope leaped up to pound it "Top shelf!"

Ralph pointed a finger at Vanellope "Take it easy Miss president." Vanellope chimed to Ralph as he thudded back towards the palace gate with a huge smile on her face "Same to you stinkbrain!"

Ralph reached the gate and Sour-Bill had an icepack on his head and was flipping through a book, he looked up to Ralph and his dry voice stated "I have the day off...the door works fine." Ralph rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward forced laugh a proceeded to open the door and thud out.

After another long walk Ralph found himself back at the top of the road and at the gate to Game Central Station. And as you can guess and I need not explain in great detail, he thudded through the gate into the station. As Ralph entered the station he noticed a large crowd was leaving Street Fighter, among them was Felix and Calhoun. Ralph picked up his pace with a grin on his face ( seems I have made a rhyme) at the sight of his friends and stopped in front of them "Heya guys, how was the fight?"

Calhoun cracked her knuckles and a smile lay on her face "Intense as a child's desire for candy Ralph...so in short excellent." She was then distracted by a Mortal Combat character passing by for a word with her.

It was at this moment Felix chimed "It was a swell show that much is certain!" he the pulled Ralph down to his level and whispered in his ear "I saw...terrible...terrible things." He then released Ralph and slapped on a smile as Calhoun finished speaking with the other character.

Ralph's eyes were wide for a few moments then blinking briefly and rapidly he snapped out of it "Oh, well seems you two had fun! I just stopped by Tappers and then gave Vanellope a visit." Felix beamed up at Ralph "Awww. Seems like your day was keen in every sense of the world Ralph!"

Ralph smiled and gave a nod "Guess you could say that bud. It's getting close to opening time. Should we head back?" Felix thought it over "Well. Suppose you are right! See ya tomorrow my sunshine!" Felix then hopped up and planted a wet one on Calhoun's cheek. Felix and Ralph then walked over and got in the tram to return to their own game.

** -We pan out from the surge protector to see the arcade as a whole-**

At this moment the door of the arcade was flung open by owner and founder Mr. Litwak, he had on a raincoat with the hood up due to the fact there was a complete and utter torrential downpour outside. "Gee whizz it's raining cats n' dogs out there..." the arcade owner mumbled as he brushed at his mustache with a free hand "Doubt we will get many kids today...heck I hope they don't go out in this weather. They say the worst is to come."

Mr. Litwak's guess was correct, as time passed no one showed at the arcade for the weather got worse, and the kind arcade owner was forced to hunker down in his office. Litwak had a cup of coffee in his hands and looked out at the arcade. He would have just seen a bunch of machines a few months ago but after viewing then reviewing the security tapes and recalling an event or two he saw a community. Litwak may have not been a brilliant man, but he had common sense and could see when something was about. With a sigh he rubbed his forehead and walked to the center of the arcade.

He stood there for a long time and just watched the start up screens, he then at last cleared his throat and spoke "Now I may just be talking to a bunch of machines...but after what happened a few months back I'd say I am not. So if you...well you guys can hear me, there is going to be some intense weather coming through soon and there could be blackouts. Now I'll be in my office and no kids are coming today so you folks just do what you have to do to be safe." With that Litwak chuckled to himself and went back to his office, got out his old 8-track player, slid on the headphones, and began to read the paper.

(More to come! I love any kind of feedback or comments you could give me!)


	6. Blackout

"BLACKOUT!?"

"Did he say blackout!?"

"He did!"

"What do we do!?"

The Niceland apartment was in an uproar at the news delivered by Mr. Litwak and all the citizens of the game where gathered in the penthouse. Gene stood on a table waving his hands about trying to quiet people down "Quiet! Just calm down everyone!" he yelled, and the group's hysteria was reduced to a low mumble. Gene cleared his throat "Now...as many of you know there is the possibility of a blackout-"

"BLACKOUT!?"

"We are doomed!"

"What are we going to do!?"

The nicelanders burst into hysteria again at the very uttering of the word. Gene sighed and returned to waving his hands to quiet them all down, yet it was in vain. "EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" bellowed a loud voice, and everyone did indeed. All heads turned to the back to see Ralph clearing his throat and making a motion with one hand for Gene to continue.

"Thank you Ralph...well as I was saying there may be a you know what and we best be prepared for it. As we all know, getting stuck in your game during a blackout risks damage to your code, that is if you are still in the game when the power comes back. So let us all get to the tram in an orderly fashion an-"

Before Gene could finish all the nicelanders where scuttling as fast as they could to the stairs in a panic. All who where left in the penthouse was Gene, Felix and Ralph. They then began down the stairs together. "Have not had a blackout since...well seems like five years or so." Gene sighed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You are doing a jiffy job with it all Gene, everybody is going to be fine." Felix said patting him on the back.

All the citizens of the game loaded onto the tram and sped into the station. As they scuttled off they saw what seemed like every character of the arcade was already gather in the plaza of the station, so nicelanders joined the mass. Ralph soon after some searching found a cluster of the Sugar Rush characters, he thud up to Rancis who was talking Sour Bill "Hey Francis have you seen Vannellope?"

Rancis looked up to Ralph "It's Ranci-" he let out a sigh then got to answering the question "I thought I saw here come in. Bill you know where she is?" Sour Bill looked around and began to look slightly nervous "I don't know...maybe she is still in the game-" Everyone in the station jolted as there was a booming sound that resembled the crackle of electricity, followed by the station going dark.

To say some people panicked would be an understatement. Ralph's eyes grew wide and he rushed to the gate of Sugar rush. "Ralph! What do you think you are doing!?" Felix called from the group, many eyes soon turned to Ralph who stood in front of the gate. Felix walked up to him looking concerned. "Vanellope is still in the game! I gotta get her out of there before the power comes back!" Ralph stated firmly.

Felix sighed and looked up "Ralph you would have to crawl through the cord all the way to the game and you have heard stories of how dangerous a game can be during a blackout."

"I know Felix...but I have to." and with that Ralph ran into the dark tunnel and vanished from Felix's sight. Ralph ran and would not slow down, he ran until he met the the section of the cord that goes up vertically. Without giving it a second thought he began to climb, and climb, and climb till at long last he made it to the top and he looked out over the game. The landscape was nearly unrecognizable, it looked toned out, the sky was pitch black with the occasional crackle of a lightning bolt, and little floating strands of code blew in the wind. Ralph took a deep breath as he looked out at the desolation, then he took off in a dead sprint towards the palace.


End file.
